gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ODST Joshie
Wazzap, remember me? CaptainNate GOW Fanon *Any idea when this will be finished? *O ya how do u become an Admin here? CaptainNate Templates Hey ODST. I checked all the templates and found 2 that weren't working right. On Template:Property the text was invisible (black on black), so I just set the text color to white - easy fix. However, Template:Administrator was really broken. I tried a few things, but couldn't get it to work, so I created Template:Admin using different, simpler code. Check it out and let me know if it looks the way you want it to. If you want it to look different and need help, just leave me a message. JoePlay (talk) 21:26, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :On Template:Battle Infobox, the text in the black areas was invisible, so I fixed it. That's the only infobox I saw. If there are others that aren't working, link me to them and I'll take care of it. JoePlay (talk) 19:40, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::After trying to use the battle infobox, I noticed that it was displaying stuff that it shouldn't (Usage), so I fixed that. I also tested the weapon infobox on this page, and it seems to work. If there's a problem I'm not seeing, tell me what it is. JoePlay (talk) 20:09, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yea I can make a logo for the wiki. Just think about what you want it to look like and let me know. JoePlay (talk) 20:18, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::::To use the templates, just copy the code in the box under the Usage heading and paste it on the article. Then fill in the information. That's it. I also just uploaded a logo, as you should be able to see now. Oh and thanks for the admin, but I'm a Wikia employee so I have admin access on all wikis here at Wikia. =) JoePlay (talk) 20:42, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Hey, Joshie. This is Screennameless, from that other wiki. I'd be happy to help you guys get this place rolling - I'm not good with technical stuff, but I'm pretty good at organizing things. If you ever want any help or have anything you think I could do for you, let me know. -Screennameless RE: Help Sure. :) I'm mostly devoted to that other wiki, though, so I may not be as active here as I am there. -Screennameless hey how did u get that Sig, an image and stuff? User:CaptainNate Sorry for the delay But what you need help with?--Jack Black 17:04, 2 February 2009 (UTC) About the Fanon Wiki's Membership I use my FanFiction.net account to pimp Gearspedia and the Fanon Wiki to my readers. ...That's so weird to say. My readers. (shakes head) Anyway, a few people come to look now and then when I push it; when I post my next chapter I'll make the Fanon wiki the main topic of my Author's Note. Hopefully that'll help a bit. :) Screennameless 21:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for the whole in-the-running-for-fanon-of-the-month thing! :D RE:Cowrite Well, what would it be? Screennameless 20:57, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, sure, I'd be open to cowriting. And thank you! ^-^ Screennameless 21:02, 7 February 2009 (UTC) (winces, knowing Joshie is a Halo fan) Not much. I'm not fond of the way it plays, so the majority of my experience with Halo is watching my friends play online matches against each other. Screennameless 21:12, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :"Move your fucking asses!" made me laugh a lot. Team Wolf seems fun! :) Screennameless 21:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I can try. I don't know that the different ranks look much different, though. How about... how about I snag the Embry Star image from Gearspedia? That seems fitting. Screennameless 21:31, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Uploaded it here. :) Screennameless 21:37, 7 February 2009 (UTC) XD What a coincidence. I'm working on the main page right now. I only have Yahoo. I use Trillian occasionally, but just the Yahoo plug... I'll add my old Cbox back onto my homepage; it makes a nifty messenger. Screennameless 21:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Question What is NCF? Screennameless 18:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. Never heard it before. :P Screennameless 18:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Greeting Text One thing that compelled me to join That Other Wiki was the greeting text I got in my Talk Page before I even had an account. This bit of code right here: Maybe we could start doing something like this? Screennameless 01:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Sample Welcome to Gears of War Fanon, the free Gears of War fanfiction/RP site, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more entries. :' ' is a great first stop to see the newest material we have to offer. :' ' is a good stop to learn what your fellow Gearheads are into at the moment. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to reading your work! Screennameless 02:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome As the title says thanks for the welcome. I was just wondering if you can help me create a sig as I dunno how to do it lol. Thanks, 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 22:09, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome! COG7290 It's Going Decently Chapter Seven is being a bitch, though.... why will you not reach completion?!! (hates self on behalf of Reconnoiter readers) Screennameless 21:21, 12 February 2009 (UTC) (Slaps Joshie back) It's okay, I forgive you. :P Anyway, it's literally 3/4 of the way done, but it's a big, epic battle and all. Complicated, with lots of viewpoint changing. But if it's not up tonight - and I expect it will be - it will be up tomorrow. I swear on my reputation as an author. (determined pose) Screennameless 21:25, 12 February 2009 (UTC) (Slaps Joshie again) Don't ruin my dreams! (sobs dramatically) (Puts on black make-up and cuts self in a corner) =D (GASP) You can't block me! Well, yes, you could, BUT YOU CAN'T! (whistles "Still Alive") And why sign them if you know it's me? Screennameless 21:35, 12 February 2009 (UTC) There, happy? (laughs) Don't worry, I'm used to it. My conversations with my friends are 1/3 video game jargon, 1/3 making fun of stereotypes, and 1/3 insults. Speaking of- (slaps Joshie again because she can) Screennameless 21:47, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Later! ^-^ Umm... I dunno. I'd e-punch you. Maybe e-kick you in the nads. (shrugs) Or just go back to FF.net and get my readers there to do it. =D Screennameless 21:53, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Question On the talk pages they give you an easy and simple edit screen. When I trying making a Article, it's pure hell. Can it be change to the ones the other wikis use or that just it?--Jack Black 02:38, 14 February 2009 (UTC) *I love you (No homo).--Jack Black 08:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC) hmm I don't really understand what you want to make. Like this? http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Era --Jack Black 08:59, 14 February 2009 (UTC)